


听说你很甜

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan





	听说你很甜

夜色渐渐浓厚，周九良下了夜班朝着公交站走去，他时不时的朝后面看，他这些天总觉得下了夜班回去的时候，总有人在后面跟着他，但是回头看却什么也没有。周九良缩了缩脖子，觉得是自己有些敏感罢了。正好公交车来了，周九良坐上了车就想着赶快回到家里，也没有发现在他坐上车的时候，有一个人默默地看着公交车离去的方向，看了一眼手机说道：“还有两天…”

这一天周九良像往常一样准备出门，手机里收到了一条消息：周九良先生，感谢你信任我们，明天是您的生日，在此祝您生日快乐！周九良才猛然想起明天是自己的生日啊，自己都快忘记了，他想了想准备下了班后买块蛋糕庆祝一下。

周九良在公司的附近碰见了自己的同事孟鹤堂，周九良对这个同事的印象只停留在是个很温和，谦逊有礼的人，周围的同事对他的评价都挺高的。周九良向孟鹤堂露出了一个友好的笑容，殊不知这个笑容落在孟鹤堂的眼底就好像无意识的邀请，

周九良跟孟鹤堂打了招呼后，就赶快去了公司，孟鹤堂在周九良的背后慢慢地走着，看着周九良离开的背影，眼底晦暗不明，手里不停地转着小手指上泛着冷光的戒指，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，轻轻地说：“是时候该吃甜的了…”

周九良坐在自己的座位上，不知道怎么回事，他觉得那种感觉越来越强烈，但是他回过头去发现同事们都在忙着自己的事情，没有一个人往他那里看着，周九良晃了晃脑袋心里暗暗地说自己：想太多了，什么也没有，今天要开心！

转眼到了晚上，周九良看了看时间发现时间不早了，同事们也离开的差不多了，周九良收拾了一下东西，就像往常一样离开公司朝着公交站走去，等他到了的时候，公交站已经有了一个人，那个人带着口罩看不清脸，周九良朝那个人看了两眼，也没有在意。车来了，周九良坐上了车想着等会到家就这样和往常一样过了吧，反正家里就只有自己一个人。

“金源小区到站了！”随着公交车的播报声，周九良背着自己的包下了车，他并没有发现那个带着口罩的男人也跟着他一起下车了。

一阵风吹过来，周九良默默地裹紧了自己的衣服，加快了回家的步伐，周九良不知道怎么回事还是有一个感觉，后面好像有人的样子，周九良不敢回头只好在心底默默地想着让后面的人赶快离开。周九良走到了自家的楼下，觉得心里稍稍安心了些，他走进了电梯到了自己家的楼层停下了，他走了出去，正好有个男人从周九良的身边经过，男人轻轻地喊了一声：“周九良…”

周九良下意识地回头，却被人给击中了后颈，孟鹤堂接住周九良软下来的身体，眼底的笑意怎么也掩盖不住，他低声说着：“honey，生日快乐…”

周九良再次醒来的时候，他躺在柔软的床上，他的眼睛被眼罩蒙上眼前一片漆黑，周九良想要伸手将眼罩摘掉，但是他的手腕被绑了起来，周九良努力挣扎着：“有人吗？救命！”

“吱呀”突然出现了门被打开的声音，周九良朝着声源的方向看过去，他看不见来的是谁，带了一丝警惕地问：“你是谁？”  
来人也不说话，径直走到了周九良的身边，轻笑着问周九良：“脖子还疼吗？”周九良立马就知道这个人就是把自己打晕的那个人，同时他觉得自己好像在哪里听过这个声音，但是又想不起来在哪里听过。周九良质问着来人：“你想要干什么？为什么把我弄到这里！”周九良想要退后，但是身后根本就没有路可以退。

孟鹤堂看着周九良有些惊慌失措但还是努力保持冷静的样子，眼底的意味越发的让人看不透，他慢慢地凑近周九良的耳垂轻轻地舔了一下，周九良得耳垂十分敏感，只是轻轻地舔舐，就足以让它红的滴血，全身发颤。

周九良挣扎着想要挣脱手腕上的束缚，但是徒劳无功，孟鹤堂的手慢慢地游走于周九良的全身，亲吻着周九良脖颈 “唔 ……不要碰我……”周九良侧过头，“honey，瞧你的身体都在叫嚣着需要我…”孟鹤堂拉着周九良的领口，稍微一用力，周九良的衣服就被扯开，胸前的粉红被孟鹤堂看的一清二楚，周九良不安的扭动着身子，孟鹤堂的吻逐渐下移，慢慢地凑近周九良胸前的粉红轻轻地吮吸着。

“你…唔…放开我…不要…”周九良的身体异常的敏感，泛起奇异的红，孟鹤堂停下了动作，低声说着：“honey，才刚刚开始就承受不住了吗？”孟鹤堂将手慢慢下移，轻轻的抚摸了周九良的分身，感受着周九良的分身在自己的手中变粗变大，褪下周九良的裤子，将他被包裹在内裤中早已胀大的分身解救了出来，略有些冰凉的触碰让周九良没忍住轻吟了一声，努力忍耐着不让自己释放，但还是忍不了，在孟鹤堂的手中射了出去。

孟鹤堂满意的看着周九良的表现，附在周九良的耳边说：“接下来，就该轮到我了。”  
孟鹤堂吻上周九良的唇，手指慢慢地探入周九良的后穴，未经开括过的后穴泛着粉红色，孟鹤堂塞入了一根手指，周九良因为后穴的被人侵入而感到无所适从，“你…不要…啊…”周九良声音都带着哭腔，泪水开始涌出，孟鹤堂吻了吻周九良流下的眼泪，轻声哄着：“honey，乖，我很快的，会让你舒服的。”

孟鹤堂又塞入了第二根手指，周九良的不适感又多了一层，他呜呜地哭着，扭动着身子不让孟鹤堂再有下一步的动作，孟鹤堂没有理睬周九良的抗拒，感觉扩张已经做了差不多了。从一旁的柜子上掏出了套，将自己的巨大慢慢地进入周九良的身体。

“唔…不要…疼…你…”周九良的哭声在孟鹤堂的耳边回荡着，孟鹤堂的动作不停着，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里回荡着。周九良也从一开始的不适转成了享受，在性欲的海洋里浮沉，终究体力不支昏了过去。远去的钟楼发出沉甸甸的声音，十二点到了，孟鹤堂轻轻地给周九良擦着额头上的汗珠，吻了吻周九良的额头说：“宝宝，生日快乐…”


End file.
